peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Gang/Buttercup Banished
(Up on the cloud, Toto, Snoopy, the kids, and babysitters are amazed by the sight of Magixland as Tommy, Dil, Misty, and the Winx Club watched) Kimi: Wow, Tommy, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Magixland) Kimi: Hey, there's Magix Hollow over there! Sora: Home of Misty and the Winx Club. (Dorothy then noticed a certain area in the east part of Magixland) Dorothy: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Kairi: Indeed. Sheeta: By jove! (Chuckie then noticed another certain location at the west part of Magixland) Chuckie: And there's the Powhatan Village down there! Pazu: Led by Chief Powhatan and his daughter, Pocahontas. (Sosuke then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Magixland) Sosuke: And there's Skull Rock! Sora and Kairi: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! (Ponyo suddenly noticed Swackhammer's ship to the south area) Ponyo: Hey, look! There's Captain Swackhammer and the pirates! Sosuke: Yeah, Tommy and Dil's enemies and.... (Snoopy and Toto agreed. Sosuke then noticed something fishy going on at the ship) Sosuke: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Tommy: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Tommy and Dil nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Misty and the Winx Club) Tommy: Misty, girls, take the others to the island! Dil and I'll stay here and draw Swackhammer's fire! Misty: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those two girls? Dil: Because it's the right thing to do, Misty! Bloom: So come on, let's go for it! Rest of the Winx Club: Yeah! (Misty sighed in anger and gave in) Misty: Alright! (She flies ahead with the Winx Club and mumbles to herself) Misty: (Mumbling angrily) I'm am so gonna get even with those two girls! (Toto, Snoopy, the kids, and babysitters go on ahead following Misty and the Winx Club while Tommy and Dil stayed behind. Tommy and Dil then whistled down to the ship) Tommy: Hey! Swackhammer, you old frog fish! Up here! Dil: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Tommy and Dil, but the two kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Toto, Snoopy, the kids, babysitters, and Winx Club suddenly noticed Misty zooming too far ahead to the island) Dorothy: Why is Misty going too far? Bloom: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Misty) Dorothy: Misty! (Misty ignored her) Dorothy: Not so fast! Kimi: Wait up, please! Tecna: They can't keep up with you and neither can we! (Misty kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Kimi: Misty! Wait! (But once far ahead, Misty disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, the Winx Club turned to the group) Bloom: We're gonna try and find Misty. You stay here. Sora: Are you sure we should stay up here? Flora: We're sure. Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. The Winx Club then turned to each other as they continued to give chase) Bloom: I'm afraid Misty is heading for our hideout. Stella: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Musa: You saw how jealous she looked when Dorothy and Kimi spent some time with Tommy and Dil. Flora: We gotta try and stop her. Aisha: We better hurry. (The Winx Club flew down into the forest too and noticed Misty arriving to the hideout in the form of Chiko's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed the Winx Club coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the Winx Club crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on each tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Misty flew to the main room and found the Lost Kids themselves and they are fast asleep. One is a pink dinosaur creature with a big round open mouth, purple eyes, red bumpy spikes on her back, a white chest and belly, and is wearing a red bow. She is Birdo, the fashion connoisseur of the group. The second is a green dinosaur creature with a red turtle shell, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, blue eyes, and is wearing orange boots. He is Yoshi, Birdo's partner and the fun-loving member of the group. The third is a brown furred chimpanzee with blue eyes, and is wearing a red hat and red tanktop with two yellow stars. He is Diddy Kong, the battle expert of the group. The fourth is a light brown furred chimpanzee with blonde hair tied in a long ponytail, aqua blue eyes, and is wearing a pink French hat, blue orb earrings, and a pink tanktop with the bottom rim tied up. She is Dixie Kong, Diddy's girlfriend and the half lover, half fighter of the group. The fifth is a 12 year old boy with yellow skin, black stubby hair strands on the top of his head, a black unibrow, and is wearing a red and white striped shirt underneath his green jacket, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, the goofy member of the group. The sixth is a 12 year old boy with black stringed hair tucked underneath his black sockhat with white lines, a gap in the middle of his top teeth, and is wearing a red orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He is Edd, or Double D, Ed's friend and the brains of the group. The seventh is a 12 year old boy with three long black hair strands sticking out, light pink skin, and is wearing a yellow bowling shirt with purple rims, a white collar rim button, and a red horizontal stripe, blue pants with a white fuzzy dice string sticking out of his pocket, white socks, and red shoes. He is Eddy, the temperamental fighter of the group who also steals money and treasure from the pirates for his team. The eighth is a humanoid bear cub with light brown fur, a black nose, and is wearing a blue baseball cap with a red bill, and a white shirt underneath his green sweater. He is Kit Cloudkicker, the active glider and navigator of the group. The ninth is a cute pink ball-like creature with stubby arms, blue eyes, and is wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, the baby of the group who only says “Poyo.” The tenth is a little girl with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Kirby's friend and the brains and pacifist of the group. The eleventh is a little boy with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff, Tiff's little brother, Kirby's friend, and the active fighter of the group. The twelfth is a green teenage mutant ninja turtle with a brown turtle shell, yellow chest plate, and is wearing a blue eye mask, brown elbow and knee pads, and ninja wraps on his arms, hands, and feet, and wields two Katanas. He is Leonardo, or Leo for short, the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and second-in-command of the Lost Kids. The thirteenth is an olive green teenage mutant ninja turtle with a brown turtle shell, yellow chest plate, a gap between his top teeth, and is wearing a purple eye mask, brown elbow and knee pads, and ninja wraps on his arms, hands, and feet, and wields a bo staff. He is Donatello, or Don or Donny for short, the brains and inventor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Lost Kids. The fourteenth is a light green teenage mutant ninja turtle with a brown turtle shell, yellow chest plate, a few freckles on his face, and is wearing an orange eye mask, brown elbow and knee pads, and ninja wraps on his arms, hands, and feet, and wields two nunchucks. He is Michelangelo, or Mikey for shirt, the fun-loving, pizza loving, and goofy member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Lost Kids. The last one is a dark green teenage mutant ninja turtle with a brown turtle shell, yellow chest plate with a little crack at the top, and is wearing a red eye mask, brown elbow and knee pads, and ninja wraps on his arms, hands, and feet, and wields two sais. He is Raphael, or Raph for short, the brawns and tough member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Lost Kids. Anyway, Misty zipped around, trying to wake them up) Misty: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Misty finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Diddy in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Mikey's arm as he still slept. Diddy looked around and then saw the club in Mikey's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Diddy: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Mikey, Yoshi, and Birdo, waking them up in the process. Mikey then rolled into Yoshi and Birdo on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Kids. After recovering, Yoshi and Birdo got angry) Yoshi: Who are you shoving?! Birdo: Yeah?! Mikey: What?! I was dreaming of pizzas! Diddy: Sure you did, Mr. Pizza Shake Lover! I saw the club in your arms! (Insulted, Mikey punched Diddy) Mikey: Don't you talk about my pizza shakes like that! (Soon, the Lost Kids, except Double D, Leo, and Tiff, broke into a fist fight) Double D: Here we go again. Tiff: Yeah. (As Leo tried to break up the fight, Misty tugged on Diddy's curly monkey tail, trying to get his attention. But Leo, however noticed) Misty: Listen! I've got orders from Tommy! Leo: Orders from Tommy? (To the Lost Kids) Stop fighting, Misty says we've got orders from Tommy! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Leo) Donny: What's the orders, Misty? Misty: Tommy says there's a terrible Dorothy bird and a terrible Kimi bird! Ed: A terrible what? Eddy: Dorothy and Kimi birds. Double D: (Skeptically) Dorothy and Kimi birds? Tiff: I don't think I ever heard of them. Misty: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Kit: Dangerous and carnivorous? Misty: Yes! And they're flying this way! Mikey: Flying this way?! We gotta protect our pizzas! Raph: Who cares about the pizza right now? It's our lives we must fight for! Double D: Oh please. Do you really believe this? Tuff: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Leo: (Skeptically towards Misty) So fine. How do we stop them? Kirby: Poyo? Misty: I don't like your tone, Leo. (To the Lost Kids quickly) Tommy says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Ed: To what? Misty: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Ed: Smash them? Raph: Slice them? Kit: Kick them? Yoshi and Birdo: Stomp on them? Misty: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Misty: Shoot them down! Eddy: Shoot them down, huh? Misty: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Misty and the Lost Kids, except Leo, Double D, and Tiff, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “birds” Misty mentioned. Leo, Double D, and Tiff raced out too and noticed Dorothy and Kimi flying in the sky) Leo: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Double D: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my butt! Tiff: (Angrily) That resemble beautiful women, my butt, too! (Suddenly, the Winx Club, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Bloom: What's going on? Voice: A certain jealous fairy is planning to get rid of those two girls. (Hearing the voice that sounded familiar to them, they turned to see who's there. Up on a cliff-side in the woods, the rest of the Lost Kids prepared themselves and then saw Dorothy and Kimi) Misty: There they are! That's them! Kit: Oh yeah! That is them! Mikey: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Kids, except Kirby, Leo, Double D, and Tiff: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! Kirby: (During “Fire!”) POYO!! (Their weapons then fired at Dorothy and Kimi. Although the weapons missed them, Dorothy and Kimi lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Dorothy and Kimi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Misty watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Tommy and Dil appeared and caught Kimi and Dorothy respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Misty got shocked and angry) Misty: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Tommy and Dil puts Kimi and Dorothy down on the ground) Dorothy: Oh, thank you, Tommy and Dil! Kimi: You saved our lives! Tommy: Well, if it weren't for the Winx Club having been told by Master Splinter and Meta Knight.... Kimi: (Happily) Really?! Your mentors told the Winx Club about the danger? Tommy: Yeah. And then they reported it to me and Dil as we flew here. Voice: Indeed. (Then, out of the bushes came the source of the voice, in the form of a mutant rat. With him is another warrior, and of course, Leo, Double D, Tiff, and the Winx Club. The mutant rat has dark brown fur with white markings, a thin long white Japanese goatee, and is wearing a dark burgundy red kimono and ninja wraps around the arms. He is Master Splinter, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' adoptive father and Tommy and Dil's mentor. The warrior with him is a little creature with yellow eyes, and is wearing a white mask, blue armor, a blue cape with white trimming, white gloves, and purple shoes, and carries a gold sword called Galaxia. He is Meta Knight, another one of Tommy and Dil's mentors. Anyway, after they emerged from the bushes, Tommy, Dil, Dorothy, and Kimi bowed to him) Tommy: Master Splinter and Meta Knight. Thank you for sensing their danger. Splinter and Meta Knight: You're welcome. (Up on the tree branch, Misty got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Stella: Well, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Toto, Snoopy, the babysitters, and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Ponyo: Are you hurt, Dorothy and Kimi? I got scared. Dorothy: Of course not. Kimi: We're fine. Pazu: But wow, you could've been killed! Chuckie: Kimi, are you sure you're not hurt? Kimi: I'm fine, Chuckie. Thank you for asking me in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Kids ran up to them, shouting about their “accomplishments”) Kit: Tommy, I got them with my slingshot! Birdo: Nah, I got them with my eggs! Yoshi: No, I did! Diddy: Wrong! I shot some peanuts at them! Dixie: Liar! Diddy: You're the liar! Ed: I got them easily! Eddy: Yeah right! I did it! Tuff: No, I did it! Raph: No way, I got them! Donny: I got them! (Mikey shoved them aside and bragged) Mikey: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Raph: (Lunging at Mikey) Like you would kill two birds with one stone! Mikey: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Kids then broke into another fist fight until Tommy shouted at them) Tommy: Attention! (The Lost Kids stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Tommy: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Lost Kids got confused on why Tommy got angry at them for this) Dil: Don't you realize that these two are girls and not birds? Leo: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Tommy: That's right. And I brought those two girls to be our two mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Tiff: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, two mothers? (Dorothy and Kimi nods) Double D: So that's why they're here. We wanted a mother for a long time. Tommy: That's right. (To the Lost Kids) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Ed: (Crying in guilt) But Misty said they were birds! Tommy: Wait, Misty? Bloom: My friends and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Dorothy and Kimi. Tommy: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Dixie spoke up) Dixie: She tricked us! Misty said that you ordered us to shoots those two girls down! (Ed, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Ed: It was a lie! Sosuke: I bet Misty was jealous of Dorothy and Kimi that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Misty tried to sneak away when Tommy and Dil called out to her) Tommy: (Angrily) Misty? Dil: (Angrily) Misty! (Misty came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Misty: What's going on? Tommy: (Calmly) Come here. Dil: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Misty. Tommy: Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Misty gave in angrily and admitted it) Misty: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Dil: But don't you realized you almost killed them? Misty: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Dil! (Tommy and Dil got angry) Dil: Misty! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Tommy: So, with our heavy hearts, I hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Misty got angry) Misty: You can't do that! Tommy: Yes, I can! (After looking at Dorothy and Kimi, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Misty quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Dorothy: Don't banish her forever. Kimi: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Pazu: But she almost killed both of you. Meta Knight: Dorothy and Kimi's right, actually. (The others turned to Meta Knight and Splinter) Splinter: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Meta Knight: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Splinter and Meta Knight are right too, Tommy and Dil turned to the Winx Club) Tommy: Girls? I need you to deliver two messages to Misty from me and the girls. Dil: And a third one from me. Bloom: Okay. Name them. Tommy: My message is to tell her about Meta Knight and Splinter's words of wisdom and that I decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Musa: Got it. Stella: And the second one? Dorothy: Tell Misty that Kimi and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Kimi: And that we just wanna be friends. Flora: Got that. Tecna: And the third one? Dil: Tell her I love her dearly and that Tommy, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Aisha: Got it. Bloom: Alright. We'll go to her then. Winx Club: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (They all fly away to where Misty flew away. Once that's done and over with, Tommy, Dil, and their Magixland friends changed the subject) Dil: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. Tommy: Good idea. (Back at Chiko's Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, Toto, Snoopy, the kids, and babysitters were amazed by the interior) Sora: Wow, this is neat! Kairi: And tidy. Eddy: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Eddy: It's messy. (The kids and babysitters didn't mind) Pazu: Well, we'll just clean it up. Sheeta: Give it a nice, home-like touch. Sosuke: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Splinter: Meta Knight and I shall offer support on this. Meta Knight: (Nods) Indeed. Chuckie: Is it okay if you and Dorothy wait out here in the room until it's done? Kimi: Sure. Dorothy: Of course. (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Dorothy and Kimi who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Tommy started singing) Tommy: (Singing) Let's be quiet As a mouse And make a lovely Little house For Dorothy and Kimi All for Dorothy and Kimi They've come to stay Lost Kids: (Singing) And be our two mothers At least we have two mothers Tommy: (Singing) Home sweet home Upon the wall A welcome mat down In the hall For Dorothy and Kimi So that Dorothy and Kimi Won't go away Lost Kids: (Singing) We have two mothers At last we have two mothers Tommy: (Singing) Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Dil: (Singing) Make us pockets And sing to us Tommy: (Singing) Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Tommy and Dil: (Singing) Over and over Tommy: (Singing) They'll be waiting At the door We won't be lonely Anymore Since Dorothy and Kimi Lovely Dorothy and Kimi's Here to stay Lost Kids: (Singing) We have two mothers At last we have two mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Lost Kids: (Singing) We have two mothers At last we have two mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. Chuckie, Pazu, and Ponyo ran and got Dorothy and Kimi into the room and to their happiness, Dorothy and Kimi was happy to see a clean room) Tommy: (Singing) Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Dil: (Singing) Make us pockets And sing to us Tommy: (Singing) Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Tommy and Dil: (Singing) Over and over Tommy: (Singing) They'll be waiting At the door We won't be lonely Anymore Since Dorothy and Kimi (They seat Dorothy and Kimi on the bed and as Double D handed a bouquet of flowers to Dorothy and Kimi, everyone, except the kids from London, the babysitters, Kirby, Splinter, and Meta Knight, continued singing) Tommy, Dil, and friends: (Singing) Lovely Dorothy and Kimi's Here to stay Lost Kids: (Singing) We have two mothers At last we have two mothers Tommy: (Singing) They'll be our mothers Dil: (Singing) It's nice to have two mothers Tommy, Dil, and friends: (Singing) Dorothy and Kimi's Here to stay (After the song ended, Dorothy and Kimi spoke) Dorothy: Lovely darling room! Kimi: It's beautiful! Mikey: So, we got one question left. Dorothy: And what's that? Leo: (Whispering to the Lost Kids) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Lost Kids: Be our two mothers. (Flattered, Dorothy and Kimi happily gave in) Dorothy: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Kimi: Me too. (The Lost Kids cheered until they realized something) Leo: Wait! We need two fathers. (Getting the idea, Tommy and Dil spoke up) Tommy: I can be your father for Kimi. Dil: So will I for Dorothy. (The Lost Kids cheered. After that's done, Tommy, Dil, Dorothy, and Kimi got an idea) Dorothy: Now come along, children. We're going on an outing. Lost Kids: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Tommy: Yep! We're going on some adventures around the island. Splinter: That will be fun. Meta Knight: Splinter and I shall stay here until you have returned. Dil: Are you sure? Meta Knight: We're sure. Splinter: And if anything good happens, we'll join up with you. Group: Okay. (They, except Splinter and Meta Knight, exited Chiko's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Tommy turned to the others) Tommy: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Dorothy: I want to see the mermaids. Raph: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Donny: Or tigers? Yoshi: No, bears. Birdo: Kit doesn't count as a hunted bear. Kit: (Flatly) Thanks. Pazu: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Powhatans. Ponyo: Yeah, the Indians! Sosuke: Well, the Powhatans are technically Indians. Tommy: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Dorothy? (Dil, Tiff, Sheeta, Kairi, Toto, and Kimi went up to them) Tommy: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Powhatans. (The Powhatan group saluted in agreement) Tommy: Chuckie, you be the leader. Leo, you be second-in-command, and Pazu, you be the general. Chuckie: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Pazu: (Saluting) Me too, Tommy. Leo: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Chuckie: Forward, march! (Then, the Powhatan group marched through the forest with Ponyo following last) Ponyo: Come on, Nemo! Let's go for it! Dorothy: Ponyo! Do be careful! Tiff: Don't worry, Dorothy. Kairi: They'll be fine. Tommy: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Tommy's group then flew to the the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) 'Coming up: The Powhatan group search to capture the Powhatan Indians, only for they were caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all.'